Mati hanya untuk menjadi MALAIKAT
by Anjani CHAN
Summary: aku adalah malaikat yang akan menjagamu : )
1. Chapter 1

**_Hai,Zui kembali dengan fanfiction ne,Zui belum bisa ngelanjutin Fanfic birthday present from ikuto and tadase , soalnya Zui bingung ngelanjutin ceritanya bagaimana,ntar kalau dah dapat ide untuk kelanjutin fanfic birthday present from ikuto and tadase,pasti langsung Zui update,OKAY_**

**_Mumpung yang kepikirannya Naruto,well…sebelum Zui kehilangan akal,jadi Zui ketik and update_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author : Anjani (harazui)_**

**_Litle : Mati hanya untuk menjadi malaikat (die only to be an angel)_**

**_Character : Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Nara shikamaru,Tenten dan Hatake kakashi_**

**_Summary : "benar kata shika dan Ino,jika aku tidak melepaskan genggamanku,kita akan bermalam disini tanpa bergerak" batin Naruto matanya menatap ketinggian tanpa tanah "kalau begitu" sedikit demi sedikit Naruto melepaskan genggamannya "aku akan mati!" kini Naruto melepaskan genggamannya "aku akan mengunjungimu Sakura!"_**

**_"Naruto !" teriak Sakura,pelupuk matanya menumpahkan air yang banyak,pipinya menjadi basah "aku,,,,,,,,,,aku tidak ada apa-apanya tanpamu!"_**

**_~oOo~_**

Pagi hari semua siswa-siswi Konoha academy berkumpul di halaman sekolah,mereka akan pergi ke pantai untuk menikmati liburan musim panas.

"aku jadi takut nih" ucap Tenten sedikit gemetar

"kenapa?,kok takut sih?" tanya Sakura

"tahun kemaren,sekolah kita juga mengadakan liburan musim panas,saat pergi kepantai,bis mereka menabrak pagar jalan dan terjatuh,alhasil ada siswa yang meninggal namanya Hinata dan anehnya lagi dia tidak di temukan jasadnya sampai sekarang" jelas Ino

"itukan sudah setahun yang lalu,jadi tidak perlu khawatir" Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten _"Naruto,mana ya?"_

"Hei" sapa seseorang,memegang pundak Sakura,langsung saja Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Ahh,Shikamaru?" panggil Sakura "ada apa?"

"kau melihat Ino?" tanya Shikamaru kembali

"itu,disana" Jawab Sakura seraya menunjuk Ino yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Tenten

"terima kasih" ucap Shikamaru,lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura

"Tunggu" Sakura memegangi baju Shikamaru

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"kau melihat Na…."

"ahhh,Naruto ya?" tanya Shikamaru memutuskan pembicaraan Sakura

"iya" jawab Sakura

"dia ada di belakang bis no 2" ucap Shikamaru,ia melepaskan gengaman tangan Sakura yang masih melekat pada bajunya,lalu pergi

Sakura pun segera pergi,ia mencari bis nomor 2,dan di belakang bis itu Sakura menemukan Naruto yang tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya

"kau sedang apa di sini" tanya Sakura ketus

"aku hanya membalas email dari Kakashi sensei" jawab Naruto enteng

"Kakashi sensei?,bukan kah dia sudah meninggal?" gumam Sakura,ia segera meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali kepada Ino dan Tenten

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto,yang menyadari derap langkah wanita itu "kemana perginya?"

#*#

"Ino,kapan Kakashi sensei meninggal?" tanya Sakura "seingatku kau pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?" tanya Ino kembali

"aku hanya ingin kau menjawabnya" bentak Sakura

"baiklah,sekitar 2 setengah tahun yang lalu,tepatnya tanggal 8,kalau tidak salah " jawab Ino,setelah Ino menjawabnya Sakura segera pergi ke Naruto

#*#

"berikan ponselmu" ucap Sakura yang merampas ponsel Naruto,Kini wajahnya berkeringat,padahal masih pagi

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto Heran "kau ingin membalas email temanmu ya?,kau kan juga punya ponsel jadi tidak perlu memakai ponselku"

"sudah diam" bentak Sakura,ia mencari pesan email Kakashi sensei

**From : **Uzumaki,Narutonaru (Zui ngasal)

**To** : 08 (Zui ngasal)

**Subject** : liburan musim panas

Sensei gak ikut liburan musim panas,apa karena banyak tugas yang harus sensei kerjakan?

* * *

**From: **Hatake,Kakashi (Zui ngasal)

**To: ** (Zui ngasal)

**Subject: **liburan musin panas

Begitulah,sensei harus mengurus banyak malaikat,aku dengar dari malaikat kematian kalau bis mu akan mengalami kecelakaan

* * *

**From : **Uzumaki,Narutonaru (Zui ngasal)

**To** : 08 (Zui ngasal)

**Subject** : liburan musim panas

Benarkah?,aku akan mencari cara agar itu semua tidak terjadi

* * *

**From: **Hatake,Kakashi (Zui ngasal)

**To: ** (Zui ngasal)

**Subject: **liburan musin panas

Ya selamat mencoba,sensei banyak pekerjaan jadi kita sambung nanti

* * *

**From : **Uzumaki,Narutonaru (Zui ngasal)

**To** : 08 (Zui ngasal)

**Subject** : liburan musim panas

Ya

"apa ini?,Malaikat?" tanya Sakura,kakinya bergetar "08?"

"ayolah Sakura,kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Naruto menghibur Sakura "soal bis yang akan kecelakaan,tidak perlu cemas,aku akan mengubah itu semua"

"bagaimana caranya?,kau tidak bisa mengubah takdir" Tanya Sakura "lagi pula apa ini,kau bisa chat email dengan malaikat,dan sensei seorang malaikat?"

"akan ku jelaskan nanti" ucap Naruto,ia mencoba membawa masuk Sakura ke bis no 2

"eh,Sakura juga disini?" tanya Tenten

"iya" jawab Sakura lalu duduk di samping Naruto "baiklah Naruto,ceritakan semuanya denganku"

"apa?" tanya Naruto

"kau cepat sekali lupa" cetus Sakura,ia menggembungkan pipinya "malaikat"

"ssttt,jangan nyaring-nyaring" bisik Naruto

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"sebagian besar,manusia tidak percaya email malaikat,tapi aku percaya" jelas Naruto

"dari mana kau mendapatkan email itu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"tentu dia yang memberikanku,saat pagi hari"jawab Naruto "saat dia masuk kerumahku,dia dapat menembus semua benda,belum lagi sayapnya yang indah membuat aku terkejut,kukira dia burung elang raksasa"

"apa?,kau berhalusinasi" ucap Sakura tidak percaya

"tidak" jawab Naruto,kini wajahnya menatap pemandangan indah diluar sana _"jika semua itu terjadi,aku akan mati demi kau,Sakura"_

"apa iya,ada malaikat yang memberikan emailnya ?" gumam Sakura "kan itu aneh?"

"dari awal aku sudah bilangkan,kalau sebagian besar manusia tidak percaya email malaikat" jawab Naruto

"tapi kenapa malaikat punya email?" tanya Sakura

"mungkin malaikat perhubungan" jawab Naruto

"ehhh?,malaikat perhubungan?" guman Sakura lagi "dinas perhubungan?"

Kini siswa-siswi yang menaiki bis no 2 ada di barisan paling belakang (hehehe,kayak balapan aja),untuk mengejar 4 mobil supir bis menaikan kecepatan,kebetulan jalannya menit,mereka ada di jalan berpagar putih,yang hanya bisa di lewati mobil dan bis,truk dan motor gak boleh,

"kalau aku jadi malaikat,kau akan apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"kau bencanda?" tanya Sakura kembali _"aku akan ikut mati agar menjadi malaikat bersamamu"_

"aku serius" jawab Naruto

BBBBRRRUUUKKKKKK ,,,,AARRggggHHHhh,,,,AARrrggghhhh (pengemudi bis menabrak pagar jalan,di karenakan ada belokan yang tidak terlihat)

CCCAAAASSS (kaca pecah),hampir semua kaca bis pecah karena berhantupan dengan siswa-siswi

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto

"Narrruto!" teriak Sakura

BBBRRUUUKKK,,,BBRrRAAKkk, ,,,, ARRrrGGHHH

"Shikamaru,tolong aku!" pinta Ino,yang terlempar kemana-kemari

"aku tidak bisa" jawab Shikamaru

Tiba-tiba

"kau mau lagi?" seseorang bertanya pada Naruto

"Kumohon hentikan ini" jawab Naruto

"baiklah" seseorang itu mengarahkan sabitnya ke bis "kau tinggal memilih,ingin mati,atau hidup?"

Ia meninggalkan bis itu dengan tragis (bisnya ada di tengah penghujung,jika bergerak sedkit pun bisa jatuh)

"apa?" tanya Naruto kembali

"pilih saja?,aku mau pergi sebentar" ucap seseorang itu,ia membalikan badannya dan pergi,jubah hitamnya tertiup angin tapi topi nya tidak pernah terbuka

"siapa dia?" tanya Naruto,kini Naruto hanya memegangi ujung jendela,di bawahnya hanya ada ketinggian

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang ingin berlari menuju Naruto

"Sakura jangan bergerak,kita harus jaga keseimbangan" pinta Shikamaru

Langkah kaki Sakura pun terhenti "tapi?"

"kalau tidak kita semua akan mati!" teriak Ino

_"benar kata shika dan Ino,jika aku tidak melepaskan genggamanku,kita akan bermalam disini tanpa bergerak"_ batin Naruto matanya menatap ketinggian tanpa tanah _"kalau begitu"_ sedikit demi sedikit Naruto melepaskan genggamannya _"aku akan mati!"_ kini Naruto melepaskan genggamannya "aku akan mengunjungimu Sakura!"

"Naruto !" teriak Sakura,pelupuk matanya menumpahkan air yang banyak,pipinya menjadi basah "aku,,,,,,,,,,aku tidak ada apa-apanya tanpamu!"

Kini bis no 2 kembali sepenuhnya di jalan ,tapi siswa bernama Uzumaki naruto juga sepenuhnya hilang

"aku kembali" ucap seseorang itu "apa!,bisnya kembali" ia segera menoleh ke bawah "dia memilih mati tanpa konsultasi denganku?,apa gunanya aku menjadi malaikat kematian jika begini?" kini ia melesat kearah Naruto jatuh, "apa dia tidak penasaran dengan ku?", "dasar Uzumaki naruto,memang tidak pernah berubah" ia membuka sayapnya sepenuhnya

#*#

_ "apa ini?,aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun,hanya saja kepalaku pusing,karena berputar"_ batin Naruto _"aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan putaran ini"_

Kini tubuh Naruto menjadi hangat,ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun,beberapa menit kemudian matanya menjadi berat,hingga akhirnya ia menutupkan matanya dengan tubuh yang masih berputar.

TBC

Naruto : Mati!

Seseorang : makanya konsultasi dulu sama aku

Naruto : kau pergi saat itu !

Seseorang : kau kan bisa tunggu aku !

Zui : (bawa wajan dan mukul seseorang dan Naruto) sudah berhenti,

Seseorang : kenapa aku jadi di panggil seseorang ?

Zui : karena kamu rahasia ?.well yang mau tau seseorang itu siapa…next ya ^_^

Seseorang : pelit ~3~

Zui : sudah sana kembali kedunia mu #nendang tu orang J


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gomen ne,Zui gak bisa update kilat,maklum Zui kan juga anak sekolah.**_

_**Langsung aja ya ! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Anjani (harazui)**_

_**Litle : Mati hanya untuk menjadi malaikat (die only to be an angel)**_

_**Character : Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Nara shikamaru,Tenten,Rock lee,Uchiha sasuke,Uchiha itachi,Gaara,Sasori,dan Kisame**_

_**Before : "apa ini?,aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun,hanya saja kepalaku pusing,karena berputar"**_**_ batin Naruto "aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan putaran ini"_**

**_Kini tubuh Naruto menjadi hangat,ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun,beberapa menit kemudian matanya menjadi berat,hingga akhirnya ia menutupkan matanya dengan tubuh yang masih berputar._**

_**Summary :**_**_ "Hmm,ia terlalu jauh menggelinding" ucap Kisame_**

**_"Kau benar,Kisame" ucap Itachi,ia dan temannya terus berjalan mengikuti jejak bergelindingnya Naruto_**

**_"Apa ada orang" gumam malaikat kematian "Kakak"_**

**_"Sasuke" panggil Itachi,ia menoleh kesana-kemari_**

**_"Ada apa Itachi?,kau berhalusinasi tentang Sasuke lagi?" tanya Kisame_**

**_"Tidak,aku mendengarnya dia memanggilku" jelas Itachi_**

_**~oOo~**_

"NARutoooooo!" teriak Sakura,Kini matanya penuh dengan air mata,wajahnya tampak begitu menyesal

"Sudahlah Sakura,Kau harus menerima semua ini" Ino berjalan menuju Sakura,ia mengelus kepala Sakura

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura "Aku,aku tidak mau kehilangnya"

"kau harus tau bahwa Naruto juga tidak mau kehilangmu" ucap Tenten "Naruto lebih memilih mati agar kau masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dunia"

"Tapi itu semua percuma" ucap Sakura,tangannya basah dan bergetar

"Kita harus menghubungi polisi agar mencari jasad Naruto" ucap Shikamaru

"Ssttt,kalau mau menghubungi polisi di luar sana" Ino memarahi Shikamaru,jari telunjuknya ada di depan bibir manisnya

"Dasar" dengus Shikamaru,ia berjalan keluar kereta,di susul dengan Lee yang rambutnya berantakan

"Benar-benar" cetus Lee

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ponselku jadi rusak,rambutku berantakan,apa jadinya aku?" jelas Lee

Shikamaru hanya mengerutkan keningnya "Aku harus segera menghubungi polisi"

"Cepatlah" pinta Lee

"Selamat pagi" sapa Shikamaru "aku Nara shikamaru,siswa Konoha academy JUNIOR"

"Ahh,iya ada apa anda menghubungi kami?" tanya Pak polisi di seberang sana

"Bis kami mengalami kecelakaan dan salah satu siswa bernama Uzumaki naruto meninggal,hhmm tapi saya juga tidak yakin kalau Naruto meninggal" jelas Shikamaru

"Kalau begitu saya akan kesana,anda ada dimana?" tanya Pak polisi

Shikamaru melihat sekelilingnya tak menemukan nama jalan "Jalan yang hanya bisa di lalui bis dan mobil"

"Baik saya akan kesana,tunggulah" pinta Pak polisi

Selang beberapa menit kemudian,Sakura cukup tenang dan polisi sudah datang

"Baik,saya Uchiha Itachi,mohon yang masih ada di dalam bis keluar" pinta sang polisi yang bernama Uchiha itachi dengan seorang temannya,Itachi pun segera masuk kedalam bis dan mengecek keadaan

"Aku Hoshigaki kisame,bisa kau jelaskan semua ini" pinta Kisame kepada Ino

"Maaf,aku harus menenangkan temanku" Ino segera membawa Sakura kebelakang bis

"Baiklah" jawab Kisame,ia berjalan kearah Shikamaru yang tengah bersender di samping pintu bis "Apa anda bisa menjelaskan ini?"

"Ya" jawab Shikamaru,ia pun menjelaskan peristiwa yang barusan terjadi,dan Kisame mencatat hal yang penting

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya" ucap Kisame,ia membungkukan badannya 90 derajat

"Ya" jawab Shikamaru yang ikut membungkukan badannya

"Kisame coba kau hubungi Tobi" pinya Itachi

"Baik" jawab Kisame,ia pun segera menghubungi Tobi

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tobi ketus

"Aku dan Itachi sudah menyelidiki TKP" jawab Kisame

"Kau sudah mencari seseorang yang dikatakan kalau dia mati?" tanya Tobi lagi

"Belum" jawab Kisame

"Kalau begitu cepat cari" pinta Tobi

"Baik" ucap Kisame lalu mematikan ponselnya "Itachi,kita di suruh mencari anak itu"

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi

"Kau tau namanya,aku lupa?" tanya Kisame kepada Shikamaru

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Shikamaru

"Uzumaki naruto,Itachi" jawab Kisame "Dia mati,untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya"

Itachi pun keluar dari bis "Bagaiman bisa?" tanya Itachi heran

"Saat itu posisi bis ada di tengah penghujung,jika Naruto tidak melepaskan genggamannya maka yang lainnya akan ikut mati" jelas Kisame seraya membuka-buka buku catatannya

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari" ajak Itachi

###

"Sakura kau sudah tidak apa?" tanya Tenten

"Ya,aku hanya syok" jawab Sakura seraya kembali meminum air yang di berikan Ino _"besok akan ada acara makan malam musim panas di konoha academy,pasti aku banyak di tanya"_

"Kau harus siap menghadapi senpai Konoha academy tingkat Senior" pinta Ino

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran

"Pastinya nanti Sakura akan di tanya-tanya oleh para senpai" jelas Ino "apalagi Karin,pasti dia banyak tanya"

"Tidak apa-apa,aku siap kok" ucap Sakura,ia berjalan kearah pagar putih mengkilap

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ino

"Hanya melihat" jawab Sakura _"Naruto,aku berharap kau masih hidup,dan kau akan menembakku,untuk menjadikanku kekasihmu,lalu kita akan merasakan musim panas bersama"_

"Aku prihatin dengan keadaannya" bisik Tenten

"Ya aku juga" bisik Ino kembali

"Baiklah,ayo kita pulang" ajak Sakura dengan senyum hambar menahan tangis

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tenten,Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu bis untuk mengambil tasnya

"Cepat juga kembali semangatnya" celoteh Ino,sembari tersenyum

"Kemana polisi tadi?" tanya Sakura,seraya menaiki anak tangga yang berjumlah 3

"Mereka mencari jasad Naruto" jawab Shikamaru

"Kau mau pulang,Sakura?" tanya Lee

"Ya" jawab Sakura lalu duduk di bangku yang ia dan Naruto tadi tepati _"Tas Naruto?,Akan ku bawa sebagai kenangan" _Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan tas Naruto di tempat tas "Ino,Tenten,Kalian mau pulang tidak?" tanya Sakura

"Ya,aku ingin cepat pulang" jelas Tenten

"Kalian mau pulang pakai apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku bisa menghubungi Sasori untuk menjemputku," jawab Sakura

"Bagaiman dengan Ino dan Tenten?" tanya Lee

"HAI,Lee,Sasori itu punya mobil dia pasti bisa mengantar kami pulang" jelas Tenten "lagi pula Sasori itu kakak sepupunya Sakurakan?"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" pinta Lee,kontan saja Tenten menghantam Lee dengan tasnya

"Tidak bisa" jawab Tenten dan Ino bersamaan

"Lee,kita pulang nanti saja,kita tunggu polisi itu kembali" pinta Shikamaru

"Tapi semua murid sudah pulang" Lee menunjuk bangku yang kosong,Shikamaru tidak menanggapi hal itu sama sekali

"Halo,Sasori nii-san,bisa jemput Sakura?" tanya Sakura

"Bukannya kau ke pantai naik bis?" tanya Sasori balik

"Bisku kecelakaan" jelas Sakura singkat

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Sasori lagi

"Iya,sekarang nii-san jemput Sakura di jalan…." Ia bingung ini jalan apa "jalan yang sering nii-san lewati ketika ingin ke Kyoto"

"Baiklah" jawab Sasori

"Sakura tunggu" ucap Sakura lalu menutup ponselnya

###

"Mana sih,si Uzumaki Naruto" ketus malaikat kematian "itu dia",ia segera melihat sekeliling Naruto "tampaknya dia baik-baik saja,tapi di mana Gaara?,dia selalu terlambat"

"Hmm,ia terlalu jauh menggelinding" ucap Kisame

"Kau benar,Kisame" ucap Itachi,ia dan temannya terus berjalan mengikuti jejak bergelindingnya Naruto

"Apa ada orang" gumam malaikat kematian,ia segera melihat kearah Itachi dan Kisame "Kakak"

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi,ia menoleh kesana-kemari

"Ada apa Itachi?,kau berhalusinasi tentang Sasuke lagi?" tanya Kisame

"Tidak,aku mendengarnya dia memanggilku" jelas Itachi

"Bagaimana ini?,haduh dimana kau Gaara" Sasuke mulai panik tak karuan

"Apa ini?" tanya Kisame yang melihat pasir di sekelilingnya

"Maaf aku terlambat" Gaara meminta maaf kepada malaikat kematian yang bernama Sasuke "aku lupa dengan tugasku"

"Kau hoby sekali yang namanya terlambat" cetus Sasuke "Cepat bawa orang ini ketempat seleksi malaikat"

"Baik" jawab Gaara lalu ia mengumpulkan semua pasirnya dan menjadikannya tempat untuk berpijak,karena Gaara tidak punya sayap pada umumnya malaikat jadi ia terbang menggunakan pasir sama seperti Temari yang menggunakan Kipasnya dan Kankuro yang mengunakan bonekanya

"Kakak,maafkan aku,aku tak bisa menemuimu sekarang" ucap Sasuke lalu ia terbang menyusul Gaara yang ada di depannya

"Uuhhkk,uhhkk" Kisame mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya

"Menurutmu ada yang aneh,Tidak?" tanya Itachi "Tiba-tiba saja ada pasir,padahal disini tidak ada pasir,yang ada hanya tanah yang padat"

"Kau benar" ucap Kisame membenarkan ucapan Itachi "Tampaknya kita harus meminta bantuan tim lain,untuk ini"

"Ya,kita kembali dan kita hubungi lagi Tobi" jawab Itachi seraya kembali jalan kearah bis itu lagi

###

"Hinata!" panggil Gaara

"Akhirnya datang juga,aku sudah lelah menunggu" jawab Hinata

"Aku mau pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke,ia segera mengganti jubahnya menjadi warna putih dan meletakan sabitnya

"Lalu aku?" tanya Hinata

"Kau seleksi saja,Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan baik" jelas Sasuke lalu pergi ke tempat Jiraiya Malaikat yang memimpin seluruh Malaikat

"Dia selalu saja begitu" gerutu Hinata

"bersabar saja" ucap Gaara yang ada di depan pintu

TBC

Sasuke : yosh,tugasku selesai,Zui nanti aku tampil lagi di chapter 3 kan?

Zui : ya mungkin,berdoa saja

Sakura : kan pemeran utamanya Aku dan Naruto,jadi Sasuke hanya ikut nongol

Sasuke : Apa!

Sakura : iya

Hinata : Zui,Naruto akan jadi malaikat apa?

Naruto : malaikat cinta aja kalau gak boleh malaikat penyelamat galau

Zui : belum kepikiran,Gimana kalau malaikat penjaga rumah atau apartemend

Sakura : kalau gitu aku mau sewa Naruto

Naruto : -_-

Zui : Naru jangan marah,jangan pikirin tugas dulu,Didunia malaikat Naruto akan ketemu seseorang yang istimewa,bahkan benar-benar istimewa.

Naruto : siapa ?,Sakura?,mana mungkin

Zui : sabar aja nunggunya,okay ,,

Sobat jangan lupa review ya + kasih saran jika ada yang kurang


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gomen ne,Zui gak bisa update kilat,maklum Zui kan juga anak sekolah.**_

_**Langsung aja ya ! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Anjani (harazui)**_

_**Litle : Mati hanya untuk menjadi malaikat (die only to be an angel)**_

_**Character : Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Nara shikamaru,Tenten dan Hatake kakashi,Uchiha sasuke,Uchiha itachi,Gaara,Sasori,dan Kisame**_

_**Before : **_**_"Hinata!" panggil Gaara_**

**_"Akhirnya datang juga,aku sudah lelah menunggu" jawab Hinata_**

**_"Aku mau pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke,ia segera mengganti jubahnya menjadi warna putih dan meletakan sabitnya_**

**_"Lalu aku?" tanya Hinata_**

**_"Kau seleksi saja,Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan baik" jelas Sasuke lalu pergi ke tempat Jiraiya Malaikat yang memimpin seluruh Malaikat_**

**_"Dia selalu saja begitu" gerutu Hinata_**

**_"bersabar saja" ucap Gaara yang ada di depan pintu_**

_**Summary : "Kau kemana?,apa kau tidak akan kembali?,kau begitu tega,apa kau tidak memikirkanku?" batin Sakura,Ia segera masuk ke kamar apartementnya,dadanya sesak,hatinya sakit seperti di hujam kunai yang baru di segera manaruh tasnya dan tas Naruto di atas pelupuk matanya tidak dapat menampung lebih banyak air kesedihan,ia menangis tanpa henti.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_**Okay,Katanya ada yang gak ngerti alur ceritanya,So Zui akan kasih tau alur ceritanya :  
Pada saat itu Konoha di pimpin oleh Minato,Konoha juga belum merdeka sehingga banyak perang yang terjadi,saat itu Konoha di serang dari desa lain secara mendadak,Jadi Minato berusaha keras untuk melindungi Desanya terutama istri dan perang Minato di bantu oleh 2 rekannya yaitu Jiraiya dan Tsunade,Alhasil Konoha menang dan 2 bulan kemudian Konoha di nyatakan merdeka,setelah mengalahkan beberapa meninggal setelah membangun academy konoha bersama dengan Tsunade,Jiraiya meninggal karena melindungi Tsunade dari jebakan 1000 kunai di desa Sunagakure,Minato meninggal bersama dengan Kushina karena menyelamatkan anaknya Uzumaki naruto,Jadi Konoha sekarang di pimpin oleh Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah Academy ,Minato dan Kushina menjadi malaikat yang sangat baik,Jiraiya memimpin para malaikat agar tidak takut pada iblis*, .Naruto akan mati dan masuk kedunia malaikat,ia akan bertemu ayah dan ibunya,Ayah dan ibu Naruto tinggal di kerajaan berlian yang indah,tapi Naruto tidak suka tinggal di kerajaan mewah,yang melimpahkan semuanya.^ mudah-mudahan sobat ngerti ya apa maksudnya**_

_**~oOo~**_

"Bagaimana caranya aku menyeleksi Naruto?" gumam Hinata "Dia saja belum sadarkan diri".

"Pasti dia akan terkejut melihat tempat aneh ini" ucap Gaara.

"uuhhh" Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya "Dimana aku?".

"Kau ada di tempat seleksi malaikat" jelas Hinata,ia sedikit takut karena pastinya Naruto akan tidak percaya.

"Jadi aku belum mati?" tanya Naruto,ia berusaha duduk dengan benar.

"Kau sudah mati,hanya saja kau akan menjadi malaikat layaknya aku" jelas Hinata lagi.

"Kau?" gumam Naruto,ia menunjuk wajah Hinata yang cantik.

"Iya,aku" ucap Hinata "Aku lupa,namaku Hinata,aku bertugas menyeleksi malaikat".

"Kau Hinata?" tanya Naruto "Berarti kau adik Neji senpai".

"Neji nii-san?" gumam Hinata "Bagaimana keadaannya?,aku masih belum bisa ke bumi".

"Dia baik-baik saja,hanya saja dia sedikit murung,aku dengar dari temanku Tenten,kalau Neji merasa bersalah" jelas Naruto.

"Bersalah?" gumam Hinata lagi.

"Hei,Hinata laksanakan dulu tugasmu,aku lelah menunggu untuk mengantar surat" gerutu Gaara.

"Ahhh iya" jawab Hinata.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk Gaara yang bersender di pinggir pintu.

"Itu Gaara,dia bertugas mengantar" jelas Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak punya sayap?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau begitu penasaran ya?,Naruto bisa tanyakan hal itu pada Temari saat Naruto di ajak berkeliling" jelas Hinata.

"Begitu ya" ucap Naruto "Bajuku lusuh,rambutku berantakan,belum lagi aku lapar".

"setelah seleksi kau bisa makan kok" jelas Hinata lagi "Baiklah kita mulai seleksinya".

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu,Hinata selesai menyeleksi Naruto,tinggal pembagian saja,seperti sayap,pakaian,alat dan tugas.

"Baiklah,Gaara kau bisa antarkan surat ini ke Jiraiyakan?" pinta Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Gaara,ia segera mengambil surat yang Hinata pegang lalu pergi ketempat Jiraiya.

"Hinata kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah,mungkin karena aku mati karena berkorban,membantu dan menolong" jawab Hinata.

"Memangnya kau mati karena apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku mati karena aku melindungi Neji nii-san,tepatnya menyelamatkan" Jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Saat itu sekolah Konoha academy Junior mengadakan liburan musim panas,Kami para siswa Junior pergi kepantai,aku dan Neji nii-san ada di bis nomor 4,bis kami tertinggal jauh,jadi si pengemudi menambah tiba di jalan yang aneh,jika aku bilang sih jalannya aneh" jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa aneh?" tanya Naruto.

"Habisnya bis kami beberapa kali berbelok secara mendadak,saat Neji nii-san bertanya kenapa,si pengemudi hanya menjawab aku tidak melihat ada belokan" jelas Hinata "Bis no 4 banyak sekali melewati rintangan sampai pada akhirnya si pengemudi tidak melihat sama sekali belokan,bis kami pun menabrak pagar jalan,aku dan Neji nii-san terpelanting,Neji nii-san terpelanting ke luar jendela tapi aku memegangnya erat,beberapa temanku berteriak,Hinata lepaskan saja!,Neji nii-san pun berkata begitu,tapi aku tetap tidak ingin melepaskannya,Jadi aku menariknya kedalam dan aku meloncat ke luar bis,aku berpapasan dengan Neji nii-san saat aku ingin keluar jendela".

"Kenapa kau malah keluar dari bis,mana lewat jendela lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika tidak Bis kami akan terpelanting karena keseimbangannya yang terganggu" jawab Hinata.

"Kejadiaannya tidak beda jauh denganku" gumam Naruto.

"Benarkah?,Jadi kau mati karena itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat _"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang,apa dia menangis untukku,atau dia pingsan melihatku melakukan itu semua"._

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Hinata,membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ini" ucap Gaara yang datang secara tiba-tiba "Jiraiya bilang,ajak Naruto sekali-kali ke kekerajaan berlian".

"Kerajaan berlian?" gumam Naruto.

"Kau akan kesana dengan Temari" jawab Hinata "Baiklah,Naruto mendapat baju,Sayap dan Kunai,ehh,kunai?".

Saat Hinata menyebutkan,baju,seketika Naruto langsung berpakaian layaknya malaikat,saat Hinata berkata Sayap,Seketika Naruto mempunyai sayap putih bersih.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran,ia memain-mainkan sayapnya.

"Senjatamu kunai" gumam Hinata "Hmm,pekerjaanmu menjadi malaikat pelindung,WWaaaahh selamat ya Naruto".

"Malaikat pelindung?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya,Kau akan melindungu orang bumi,dan kau bisa ke bumi kapan pun yang kau mau" jelas Hinata "Tidak seperti aku".

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa ke bumi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kebanyakan malaikat hanya bisa kebumi 6 bulan sekali" jelas Hinata.

"Oh iya Hinata,tadi aku sudah panggilkan Temari untuk mangajak Naruto berjalan-jalan" jelas Gaara "Jadi aku pergi dulu ya?".

"Iya" jawab Hinata "Naruto kau tunggu saja disini,aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu".

"Ya" jawab Naruto.

**_~oOo~_**

Kini Sakura sudah sampai di apartementnya,saat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya ia melihat kamar Naruto

_ "Kau kemana?,apa kau tidak akan kembali?,kau begitu tega,apa kau tidak memikirkanku?"_ batin Sakura,Ia segera masuk ke kamar apartementnya,dadanya sesak,hatinya sakit seperti di hujam kunai yang baru di segera manaruh tasnya dan tas Naruto di atas pelupuk matanya tidak dapat menampung lebih banyak air kesedihan,ia menangis tanpa henti.

"Aku,aku harus apa,Naruto?" Sakura duduk di bangku belajarnya mengambil album foto yang berisikan fotonya dengan Naruto,ia sudah memiliki foto setiap musim,seperti foto dirinya dengan Naruto saat di bawah pohon sakura,menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran saat musim semi, "Ini kenangan kita,Naruto" Gumam Sakura,tangannya mengelus pelan fotonya dengan Naruto saat musim lagi lembaran album foto,dilihatnya fotonya dengan Naruto saat menikmati musim gugur,dibaliknya lagi lembaran album foto dilihatnya fotonya dengan Naruto saat bermain ski saat musim Sakura membuka halaman berikutnya,air matanya tumpah,ia tidak bisa melihat hal ini,Sakura pun membuka lembar album foto berikutnya,yang terlihat hanyalah kosong "Aku belum punya foto kita saat musim panas" gumam Sakura,ia segera mengambil kameranya yang berwarna pink,ia mengotak-atik kameranya "Saat di bis pun aku tidak punya,selalu saja ada halangan untuk menikmati musim panas dengan orang yang ku cintai" Sakura menangis tanpa saat musim panas tahun lalu Naruto dan Sakura sudah mengikat janji tapi apa guna,keluarga Haruno pergi mengunjungi kakek nenek Sakura di Kyoto "Kenapa aku harus pergi saat itu,andai aku tidak pergi aku pasti bisa menepati janjiku" Sakura melempar kameranya ke cermin besar "Bodohnya aku".

Tok,Tok Tok.

"Sakura apa kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura kembali,dadanya masih sesak sehingga sulit membuatnya bicara.

"Ini aku,Ino" jawab Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura.

"Setidaknya kau bukakan aku pintu" cetus Ino.

Sakura segera membuka pintunya hanya saja ia membuka pintunya hanya muat untuk kepala Sakura saja.

"Maaf Ino aku sedang sibuk" ucap Sakura,kepalanya keluar dari pintu sedangkan badannya ada di dalam.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Ino "Matamu bengkak,pipimu lembab?".

"Tidak,bukan apa-apa,maaf ya aku sibuk" ucap Sakura lalu menutup pintu apartemetnya "Huh,setidaknya aku tidak perlu belanja karena nanti malamkan aku makan di academy".

~oOo~

"Kamu akan bekerja 2 hari lagi" ucap Hinata memberitahu seraya menaruh beberapa makanan yang kelihatannya enak.

"Aku tau" jawab Naruto "Tapi siapa yang akan aku lindungi?".

"Entahlah,nanti kau bisa tanya pada Jiraiya" jelas Hinata "Pelan-pelan dong makannya".

"Eno,etto,Gomen ne" ucap Naruto.

TBC

Zui : Gomen ne,karena ceritanya agak melenceng dari alur

Hinata : gak apa-apa kok Zui chan

Naruto : chapter 4 kapan di update ?

Zui : nanti Hari senin,kalau sempat

Sasuke : Gak ada muncul sama sekali aku

Sakura : kan sudah di bilang kalau pemeran utamanya aku dan Naruto

Sasuke : aku tau

Zui : gomen ne minna san,yang gak ngerti tanya aja di review,insyaallah akan di balas di chapter berikutnya lewat TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_maaf ya kalau Zui updatenya kelamaan,atu kecepatan _**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Anjani (harazui)**_

_**Litle : Mati hanya untuk menjadi malaikat (die only to be an angel)**_

_**Before :**_**_"Kamu akan bekerja 2 hari lagi" ucap Hinata memberitahu seraya menaruh beberapa makanan yang kelihatannya enak_**

**_"Aku tau" jawab Naruto "Tapi siapa yang akan aku lindungi?"_**

**_"Entahlah,nanti kau bisa tanya pada Jiraiya" jelas Hinata "Pelan-pelan dong makannya"_**

**_"Eno,etto,Gomen ne" ucap Naruto_**

**_Summary : "Waahh,kita punya tamu ya?" tanya Kushina seraya menuruni tangga bersama dengan Minato dan di susul oleh Temari,Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tangga._**

**_ "Umm" Naruto sedikit merasakan aneh,dag,dig,dug._**

**_"Uhhh" Kushina menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri terpaku "Naruto!",Kushina segera berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya "Maafkan ibu"_**

**_ "Ibu?" gumam Naruto "Apa kau ibuku?"_**

**_"Ya" jawab singkat Kushina,air mata Kushina tidak dapat di bendung lagi oleh pelupuk matanya,dan akhirnya jatuh tanpa henti "Kenapa kau di sini?,apa yang terjadi?"_**

**_ Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan ibunya "Seharusnya aku yang tanya,kenapa ibu meninggalkanku begitu saja?,aku…aku seperti tidak normal"._**

~oOo~

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata,Kau tidak penasaran dengan dunia luar?" tanya Naruto seraya menyuap pasta.

"Dulukan aku juga hidup di bumi Naruto" jawab Hinata.

Tiba-tiba datang Temari yang memakai Kipasnya untuk tempat berpijak.

"Hinata,Siapa yang akan ku ajak Tur keliling dunia malaikat ini?" tanya Temari seraya turun dari kipasnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Hinata,jari telunjuknya menunjuk Naruto yang tengah duduk menyantap makanan.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto,ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang tengah memakan pasta sosis "Kenapa aku?".

"Karena Naruto malaikat baru" Jawab Hinata.

"Ayo Uzumaki Naruto,kita pergi keliling Dunia malaikat" ajak Temari seraya menarik lengan Naruto,sontak saja Naruto kaget ia segera mengambil air minum mineral lalu meminumnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" ucap Hinata,tangannya di lambai-lambaikannya pada Naruto dan Temari.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto,ia masih berdiri di atas kipas Temari yang terbang tinggi.

"Bisakah kau terbang,aku jadi keberatan" pinta Temari.

"Akukan malaikat baru,jadi mana bisa aku terbang" jawab Naruto.

"Kau hanya perlu menggerakan sayapmu" jelas Temari.

Naruto segera melompat dari kipas Temari yang tengah terbang tinggi.

"Naruto!" panggil Temari "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kipas Temari melesat kearah Naruto melompat.

"Beginilah caraku belajar" jelas Naruto,ia mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya,dan lama-lama ia bisa mengendalikan sayap barunya.

"Aku baru lihat cara orang belajar terbang begitu" gumam Temari.

"Jangan heran ya" ucap Naruto,ia mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Kakashi,ia akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu" jelas Temari.

"Kakashi?" gumam Naruto "Dia menjadi malaikat apa?".

"Dia membagi ponsel,membuat email untuk malaikat,membagi buku dear dairy" jawab Temari.

"Begituya,cukup aneh sih" ucap Naruto "Itu rumah siapa?" Naruto menunjuk rumah berwarna abu-abu yang cukup besar

"Itu rumah Sasuke" jawab Temari.

"Sasuke,maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya" jawab Temari singkat.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto,ia segera melesat ke arah rumah Sasuke.

Tok tok tok mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Apa dia tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin" jawab Temari "Ayo Naruto kita lanjutkan turnya".

"Baik" jawab Naruto lalu mengikuti Temari.

"Itu pabrik senjata,di sana banyak memproduksi senjata untuk malaikat,seperti kunai,sabit,surikhen,DLL" jelas Temari.

"Jadi senjata kunai yang ku punya dari pabrik itu?" tanya Naruto seraya mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Ya begitulah" jawabnya "Itu kedai ramen,cukup enak,tapi lebih enak ramen ichiraku,di Konoha".

"Jadi kau pernah ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya saat kesempatan ku ke bumi,aku memilih ke Konoha" jawab Temari "Jika nanti aku mendapatkan saat itu lagi aku ingin ke sunagakure".

"Sunagakure,aku pernah ke sana" ucap Naruto .

"Aku tidak tanya" ucap Temari "Aku hanya bergurau"

"Apa itu,kok banyak yang berkumpul?" tanya Naruto,jari telunjuknya menunjuk kerumunan malaikat di sana.

"Itu tempat Kakashi berkerja" jawab Temari "Ayo kita kesana".

Naruto segera mengikuti Temari.

"Selamat siang,Kakashi" sapa Temari.

"Selamat siang" sapa Kakashi kembali.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak" jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu itu pelanggan siapa?" tanya Temari seraya menunjuk para malaikat yang sedang berkerumbun di salah sebuah meja.

"Iruka" jawab Kakashi.

"Iruka?,dia bekerja di sini?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Iya,sejak kemaren" jawab Kakashi.

"Permisi,apa aku tidak di ajak berbicara" gumam Naruto,ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya,sayapnya ia kiba-kibas kecil,tatapannya sinis membuat Temari Menelan ludah.

"Ah,iya,Kakashi ini Naruto" ucap Temari memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto" sapa Kakashi "Pantas saja kau tidak balas emailku,ternyata kamu juga disini?".

"Ya,begitulah" jawab Naruto "Sensei bisa buatkan aku email tidak?".

"Jangan memanggilku sensei,kau panggil saja Kakashi" pinta Kakashi "Ngomong-ngomong,kau tidak berhasilkan mengubah takdir?"bisik Kakashi.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu,aku kan sudah berkorban untuk teman-temanku" jawab Naruto.

"He,akukan hanya bercanda" ucap Kakashi,ia mulai memainkan laptopnya untuk membuatkan email Naruto "Bagaimana keadaan bis mu?".

"Entahlah,aku tidak tau" jawab Naruto.

"Hari ini tanggal 1,jadi nama emailmu Uzumaki Naruto_01 " jelas Kakashi.

"Apa tidak bisa Uzumaki Naruto_Haruno01 " pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah,ini ponselmu,semua email malaikat sudah tercantum di situ" jelas Kakashi,ia menyodorkan ponsel dan buku dear dairy"Ini buku dear dairymu".

"Untuk apa buku dear dairy?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah ambil saja,tidak perlu banyak tanya" ucap pun segera mengambil ponsel dan buku dear dairy yang di berikan oleh Kakashi.

Setelah selesai Temari dan Naruto pergi ke kerajaan(istana) berlian atau malaikat.

"Baik kita akan pergi ke istana berlian" ucap Temari.

"Okay" ucap Naruto.

"Tampaknya kau menikmati turnya" ucap Temari,ia mengarahkan kipasnya ke istana berlian.

"Begitulah" Naruto mempercepat terbangnya,dan melesat kearah istana berlian.

"Baiklah kita mendarat di sini" Temari segera mendarat ke halaman depan istana,terlihat berlian menghiasi istana berwarna putih bersih.

"Indahnya" ucap Naruto berdecak kagum,sayapnya ia rapatkan.

"Permisi aku Temari membawa tamu untuk Jiraiya,Minato dan Kushina" ucap Temari.

"Masuklah,Temari" ajak seseorang yang berada di dalam.

Temari dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam istana berlian.

"Waaahh,Sasuke!" panggil Naruto,ia segera berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya "Aku telah lama merindukanmu".

"Hei,dobe,bisakah lepaskan aku" pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya "Kau kemana saja?".

"Aku ada di sini,setelah kejadian itu" jawab Sasuke "Dan akulah yang menjadi malaikat kematian".

"Jadi kau orang yang memakai jubah hitam itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Naruto" gumam Jiraiya,ia duduk di bangku sofa.

"Hhhhuuuaaaa,,Kakek jelek!" jerit Naruto,jari telunjuknya menunjuk Jiraiya yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya.

"Hei dobe apa yang kau lakukan,dia itu Jiraiya pemimpin kita" jelas Sasuke,ia menatap tingkah laku Naruto yang bisa di bilang menjengkelkan.

"Sudahlah Sasuke,tidak apa" Jiraiya berbisik kearah temari "Temari tolong panggilkan Minato dan Kushina".

"Hai" jawab Temari.

Di ruang tamu pun menjadi ramai,dengan ocehan Naruto yang bertanya-tanya.

"Waahh,kita punya tamu ya?" tanya Kushina seraya menuruni tangga bersama dengan Minato dan di susul oleh Temari,Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tangga.

"Umm" Naruto sedikit merasakan aneh,dag,dig,dug.

"Uhhh" Kushina menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri terpaku "Naruto!",Kushina segera berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya "Maafkan ibu"

"Ibu?" gumam Naruto "Apa kau ibuku?"

"Ya" jawab singkat Kushina,air mata Kushina tidak dapat di bendung lagi oleh pelupuk matanya,dan akhirnya jatuh tanpa henti "Kenapa kau di sini?,apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan ibunya "Seharusnya aku yang tanya,kenapa ibu meninggalkanku begitu saja?,aku…aku seperti tidak normal".

"Naruto?" panggil pelan Kushina.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibumu?" tanya Minato lembut,seraya memeluk Kushina

"Aku…aku..tidak tau" ucap Naruto,matanya berkaca-kaca "Aku,,..aku bingung".

"Ibu tau,ibu telah meninggalkanmu,tapi sebenarnya ibu juga tidak menginginkannya,Naruto" jelas Kushina,Naruto menatap Kushina yang menjelaskan

"Kami meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu,dari Orochimaru" lanjut Minato "Ayah harap,Naruto bisa maafkan kami"

"Maaf" ucap Naruto,kepalanya tertunduk dalam "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf,bukan kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Kushina seraya memegang tangan Naruto "Ibu juga minta maaf",Naruto segera memeluk ayah dan ibunya

"Jadi Kushina dan Minato,orang tuanya dobe?" bisik Sasuke kepada Temari

"Begitulah" jawab Temari

"Hmm,Jadi Jiraiya itu siapa kita?" tanya Naruto

"Kau bisa menganggapnya kakekmu" jawab Minato

"Tapi dia bukan kakekkukan?" tanya Naruto lagi

Minato hanya mengangguk pelan

"Jadi,Naruto akan tinggal di sinikan?" tanya Jiraiya

"Tentu" jawab Kushina

_~oOo~_

TBC

Zui : maaf ya minna,Zui tadinya mau update lebih cepat,tapi ada try out

Naruto : ne,zui chan ada try out atau nunggu reviewnya banyak

Zui : engga,kok Naruto,Onii-san Zui,lagi beli computer baru,jadi modemnya di pakai terus,terus Zui di suruh belajar sama Okaa-san untuk menghadapi try out

Sasuke : ma..ma,jadi gak enak kalau ada Naruto di dunia malaikat

Zui : nandesuka?

Sasuke : abisnya dia anaknya Minati n' kushina

Naruto : hehe,kalau iri bilang aja

Sasuke : ih,sapa yang iri  
minna,jangan bosan-bosan review ya,biar Zui juga gak bosan-bosan ngelanjut chapter


	5. Chapter 5

_**Maaf ya minna-san,Zui gak bisa update secepat yang kalian punya sedikit masalah dengan keluarga,dan juga fisik.  
okay langsung aja ya **_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Anjani (harazui)**_

_**Litle : Mati hanya untuk menjadi malaikat (die only to be an angel)**_

_**Character : Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Nara shikamaru,Tenten,Rock lee,Hatake kakashi,Hyuga neji,hyuga hinata,Uchiha sasuke,Minato,Kushina**_

_**Before :**_**_ "Jadi Kushina dan Minato,orang tuanya dobe?" bisik Sasuke kepada Temari_**

**_"Begitulah" jawab Temari_**

**_"Hmm,Jadi Jiraiya itu siapa kita?" tanya Naruto_**

**_"Kau bisa menganggapnya kakekmu" jawab Minato_**

**_"Tapi di bukan kakekkukan?" tanya Naruto lagi_**

**_Minato hanya mengangguk pelan_**

**_"Jadi,Naruto tinggal akan tinggal di sinikan?" tanya Jiraiya_**

**_"Tentu" jawab Kushina_**

**_Summary : _**

**_~oOo~_**

"Huh" dengus Naruto kesal "Aku tidak suka ini".

"Kau tidak suka apa,Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Ano..etto,bukan apa-apa" jawab Naruto berbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu" ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil mantelnya.

"Kenapa tidak menginap?" tanya Naruto,sepertinya Naruto benar-benar merindukan sahabat lamanya.

"Lain kali saja" jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Naruto,turnya sampai sini saja ya,sayonara" ucap Temari seraya berlari menyusul Sasuke,terlihat tangannya melambai-lambai kecil.

"Aku ingin pergi dulu" ucap Naruto sembari mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kushina,ia tidak ingin melepaskan anaknya lagi.

"Tidak perlu cemas" ucap Naruto lalu pergi keluar istana berlian,ia mengepakkan sayapnya secara bersamaan,lalu pergi menikmati ke indahan dunia malaikat. _"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya ya?,bukankah di ponsel baruku tidak ada email Sakura"._

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang,Naruto segera mencari sumber suara dan mendapati gadis berambut ungu indigo.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto,langsung saja ia terbang ke arah Hinata "Kenapa kau tidak terbang?".

"Aku sedang tidak ingin saja" jawab Hinata,terlihat ia membawa banyak plastik.

"Kau habis berbelanja?" tanya Naruto

"Iya,aku ingin membuat _ongiri_" ucap Hinata "Naruto sendiri mau kemana?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja" jawab Naruto,pandangannya beralih kekeramaian para malaikat,dunia malaikat ini hampir seramai dunia manusia

"Kalau begitu nanti mampir ke rumahku ya,aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumahku nanti lewat email" ucap Hinata seraya mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil "Ini,roti untukmu,jika kau lapar kau tinggal makan roti ini saja?"

"Iya,terima kasih Hinata,kau sangat baik" Naruto segera mengambil bungkusan yang di berikan Hinata,Hinata hanya menunduk malu denga guratan merah di pipinya "Aku pergi dulu ya,dah!"

"Dah!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk membuat _onigiri._

~oOo~

Kini Sakura hanya dapat merenung,kejadian tadi membuatnya takut,geram dan yang melihat jam yang ada di meja belajarnya,

"Sudah jam 6,berarti kecelakaan itu terjadi pada pukul 12" gumam Sakura "Aku harus tegar,paling tidak menutupi kesedihanku di depan teman-temanku,tapi itukan sulit" Sakura kembali lesu,kini beban yang ia tanggung benar-benar banyak,kematian Naruto,pertanyaan para senior nanti,pekerjaan Naruto,janji pertemuan Naruto selama 1 minggu dengan temannya di sunagakure,itu semua akan ia urus sendiri.

2 jam berlalu kini Sakura telah mengenakan dress pendek selutut berwarna cokelat dan mantel berwarna cream serta tas mungil berwarna pink bercampur merah.

Tring,tring terdengar suara ringtone ponsel Sakura yang berbunyi,ia segera membuka ponselnya dan mendapati nama Tenten di layar ponselnya,ia segera mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya,Tenten.

"Hallo,ada apa,Tenten?" tanya Sakura lesu seraya memasang sepatu.

"Kau akan pergi ke acara makan malam musim panas Konoha academy?" tanya Tenten kembali,Sakura sedikit tidak mendengar suara Tenten karena di sana sangat ribut,tapi Sakura bisa menganalisis pembicaraan Tenten.

"Iya,aku akan sampai di sana sekitar 20 menit" jawab Sakura.

"Saat kau tiba,tunggu aku di koridor laboratorium" pinta Tenten.

"Iya" jawab Sakura lalu mengakhiri panggilan.

Sakura segera mencari taksi menuju ke academy konoha,sekita 13 menit Sakura sampai di Kohona academy,tapi Sakura tidak turun dari taksi bahkan bergerak sedikit pun.

"Apa benar ini tujuan nona?" tanya supir dengan lembut setelah beberapa menit menunggu Sakura keluar dari taksinya.

"Iya" jawab Sakura lesu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak turun?" tanya supir taksi lagi.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dengan dalam,bertanda ia siap akan apa yang terjadi nanti "Ini uangnya,terimakasih sudah mengantar" ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan uang taksi "Dan maaf untuk tadi,aku hanya melamun".

"Ah iya tidak apa" jawab supir taksi tersebut lalu pergi melaju entah kemana.

"Aku harus pergi ke koridor laboratorium" gumam Sakura,selama perjalanan Sakura di liatin oleh murid-murid Konoha academy,tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya,ia terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk seakan-akan bersalah+malu.

"Sakura!" panggil Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Kemari" bisik Ino,ia mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mendekat,Sakura pun menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk bersender di samping ruangan laboratorium.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?,kenapa tidak ke ruang makan?" tanya Sakura seraya ikut duduk bersender di dinding,dress cokelatnya yang indah sekarang menyentuh di lantai putih bersih.

"Kami di kejar-kejar oleh Karin,Konan,dan Tayuya" jawab Ino seraya melepaskan syel birunya yang terlilit rapi di lehernya.

"Kenapa di kejar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mereka bilang kalau kami yang membuat Naruto memilih untuk mati" ucap Tenten,deg!Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,ia terlihat bersalah.

"Jangan merasa bersalah" ucap Tenten seakan-akan tau apa yang Sakura rasakan"Itu semua bukan salahmu".

"Itu benar,Sakura" ucap Ino membenarkan perkataan Tenten.

"Tapi aku telah membuat kalian terlibat ke dalam masalahku" ucap Sakura,ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatkan air mata yang tengah berlinang menelusuri pipi putihnya,Ino dan Tenten segera menghapus air mata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa" itu yang terlontar dari kedua mulut sahabatnya,Sakura hanya tersenyum hambar sembari menahan tangis.

"Itukan gunanya sahabat" ucap Tenten lagi mengingatkan arti sahabat.

"Nah sekarang kita pergi ke ruang makan" ajak Ino.

"Kalau ada Tayuya,Karin dan Konan,bagaimana?" tanya Tenten,matanya menatap wajah Ino yang sedang nyengir memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Tenang saja,aku punya rencana" ucap Ino.

Sakura dan Tenten hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Ino agar pergi ke ruang makan di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang makan,Ino,Tenten dan Sakura mendapati Tayuya,Karin dan Konan yang tengah berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Bisakah kalian minggir" pinta Ino sedikit membentak.

"Apa kau bilang,minggir" ucap Tayuya tak mau kalah.

"Kalian tuli,ku bilang MINGGIR!" bentak Ino,terlihat ia merogoh saku dress biru toskanya,dan yang keluar adalah ponselnya,clik Ino memotret Tayuya,Karin dan Konan "Jika kalian tidak mau minggir,foto ini akan aku kirim ke Tobi" ancam Ino.

"Tobi?" gumam Konan.

"Pemimpin polisi,tentara,dan yang lainnya" jawab Ino seraya memasukkan ponselnya "Masih belum mengerti?" Ino menangkap gerakan naik-turun kepala Karin dan Konan.

"Kalau kalian menganggu kami,foto kalian akan aku berikan ke Tobi,dengan tuduhan kalian menganggu adik kelas kalian yang masih di lindungi UU" terang Ino "Sekarang minggir" terlihat Konan,Tayuya dan Karin sedikit bergeser memberikan jalan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ancamanku berlaku sampai kalian lulus dari senior high academy konoha" lanjut Ino seraya berjalan melewati Tayuya,Karin dan Konan "_That is stupid girls"_,Sakura dan Tenten hanya mengangguk ringan.

sesampai di ruang makan,Ino duduk di samping Shikamaru,Tenten duduk di samping Lee,dan Sakura duduk di samping bangku kosong.

_ "Kalau ada Naruto,dia pasti akan mengisi bangku kosong ini"_ batin Sakura.

"Sial,terlambat lagi" dengus seorang laki-laki "Kalau begini aku pasti tidak dapat bangku lagi" lanjutnya,matanya melihat sekeliling meja besar dengan taplak berwarna merah hati,ia menangkap bangku kosong di samping Sakura,langsung saja ia berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Permisi apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan lembut,Sakura segera menatap laki-laki tersebut,Sakura mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dan mempunyai mata ungu kosong.

"Silahkan" jawab Sakura sedikit pelan,namun laki-laki tersebut mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih" ucap laki-laki tersebut sembari menarik bangku kosong.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan senior yang lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka menyebalkan" jawab laki-laki tersebut.

_"Jadi,Neji senpai,bisa juga merasakan sebal"_ batin Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau habis menangis" tanya Neji,dengan polosnya ia menyentuh kantung mata Sakura yang sedikit menggembung,Segera saja Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari seniornya ini.

"Apa kau tidak tau?" tanya Sakura kembali,ia mentap piring,sendok,garpu,pisau dan serbet yang tertata rapi di depannya.

"Uzumaki naruto?" tanya Neji menyebutkan nama lengkap Naruto,Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah "Jadi kau sedih karena itu?".

"Tentu,bagaimana bisa tidak sedih,dia itukan sahabatku,bahkan bagiku lebih dari itu" ucap Sakura lemah dan pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita sama" ucap Neji "Hyuga hinata,meninggal saat junior" deg!,lagi-lagi Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau" ucap Sakura lemah,dan sangat pelan.

"Tapi sekarang,lupakan semua beban,biarlah kita menjernihkan pikiran kita" ucap Neji,Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Acara makan malam musim panas pun berjalan dengan lancar,tidak ada yang bertanya dengan Sakura hanya ada bisikan tentang Sakura tengah berjalan di tengah ke ramaian murid-murid mulai dai Junior,Junior high,Senior dan Senior HIGH ACADEMY,ia berjalan tanpa kedua sahabatnya,mereka berdua sedang menikmati pesta kembang api di halaman sekolah,tanpa berpikir Sakura hanya berjalan mengikuti hatinya yang kalut,dan sampailah ia di sebuah pohon sakura,yah! Inikan musim panas jadi bunganya gak ada.

"Inikan" gumam Sakura,ia segera berlari ke pohon Sakura itu,dan duduk bersender di bawah pohon Sakura,dress cokelatnya menyatu dengan rumput kalian ketahui ini adalah tempat pertama Sakura dan Naruto bertemu,saat itu Sakura membawa sebuah bento dan memakannya di bawah pohon _sakura_,dan tidak di sangka di bawah pohon tersebut ada Naruto yang tengah memakan onigiri cokelat,dan di situlah mereka berkenalan.

Tring..tring,ringtone ponsel Sakura berunyi,ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan email dari seseorang yang tidak di pun membuka pesan email tersebut.

**From : **UzumakiNaruto_Haruno01

**To** : Haruno_Sakura

**Subject** : believe

Akhirnya aku bisa mencari emailmu Sakura^^,kau harus percaya kalau aku masih ada,hanya saja berbeda wujud.

_Reply this message_

"A—apa ini,Naruto?" gumam Sakura,suaranya bergetar.

"Ooii,sakura kau tidak lihat kembang apinya!" panggil salah satu sahabatnya,Sakura langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan dari seorang malaikat yang akan menjaganya,Sakura segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah sahabatnya berpijak.

"Ayo! aku ingin melihatnya" ajak Sakura.

.

.

.

Bersambung -lanjut ke chapter berikutnya ^^

.

.

.

Zui sudah berusaha keras agar teks tidak ada yang hilang,mudah-mudahn sesuai harapan ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6,believe

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author : Anjani (harazui)_**

**_Litle : Mati hanya untuk menjadi malaikat (die only to be an angel)_**

**_Character : Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino,Nara shikamaru,Tenten,Rock lee,Hatake kakashi,Hyuga neji,hyuga hinata,Uchiha sasuke,Minato,Kushina dll  
_**

**_Before : Tring..tring,ringtone ponsel Sakura berunyi,ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan email dari seseorang yang tidak di pun membuka pesan email tersebut._**

**_From : UzumakiNaruto_Haruno01  
_**_**To**_**_ : Haruno_Sakura  
Subject : believe  
Akhirnya aku bisa mencari emailmu Sakura^^,kau harus percaya kalau aku masih ada,hanya saja berbeda wujud._**

_**Reply this message**_

**_"A—apa ini,Naruto?" gumam Sakura,suaranya bergetar._**

**_"Ooii,sakura kau tidak lihat kembang apinya!" panggil salah satu sahabatnya,Sakura langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan dari seorang malaikat yang akan menjaganya,Sakura segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah sahabatnya berpijak._**

**_"Ayo! aku ingin melihatnya" ajak Sakura._**

**_Summary :"Aku hanya bertanya,Siapa kamu?!" tanya Sakura berteriak._**

**_"Santai saja,kita mulai dari awal" ucap Naruto "Kau bunuh diri dan aku menyelamatkanmu,nah namaku Uzumaki naruto kelas 1 junior high,sekelas dengan Haruno sakura,bagaimana kau kenal aku?" tanya Naruto kemudian._**

**_"Na..na…naruto?" gumam Sakura "Kenapa?,apa jangan-jangan kau belum mati?,a..atau kau hantunya?"_**

**_"Ja…jangan sembarangan,aku ini malaikat tau" ucap Naruto memamerkan._**

**_"Muri!" teriak Sakura,ia memegang kepalanya erat "Aku sudah frustasi berat,ini pasti halusinasi!"_**

**_"Heii,jangan be,-"_**

**_"Menjauh!Kau hanya halusinasi!" teriak Sakura,melihat keadaan Sakura Naruto menjauh dari Sakura hingga ia bersender di pintu._**

**_ "Kenapa?,apa dia stress?" batin Naruto "Sakura apa kau—"_**

**_"Jangan memanggilku!" teriak Sakura._**

Setelah acara makan malam di Konoha academy selesai Sakura pulang dengan gontai,pikirannya kalut,begitu juga dengan saat pesta kembang api ia mendapat email dari orang yang sudah tiada di dunia ini.

"Ah iya,email yang tadi!" Sakura meraba sakunya sembari berjalan pulang ke rumahnya,tic,tic,tic (tombol ponsel Sakura)"Emailnya kok hilang sih?,lagi pula tak mungkin itu Naruto" sambung Sakura seraya memasukkan ponselnya "Tapi kenapa saat di bis Naruto menanyakan,apa aku percaya malaikat?,dan dia bilang kalau dia akan jadi malaikat?,HaAAAaaahh,aku pusing,bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini bersamaku hilang seperti udara?".

Tiitt,ttiiittt (Klapson mobil).

"Sakura ayo naik" ajak Sasori yang tak sengaja melewati Sakura.

"Sasori nii-san?" gumam Sakura.

"Ayo naik,Nii-san akan mengantarmu pulang,lagi pula ini sudah malam" ajak Sasori untuk kedua kalinya.

"Iya,terima kasih" ucap Sakura lalu memasuki mobil Sasori.

"Bagaimana ke adaanmu?,apa masih terbelenggu dalam ke adaan?" tanya Sasori memastikan adiknya tidak frustasi.

"Menurut Nii-san bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kembali,tampak dari wajahnya tidak ada ke bahagiaan di dirinya.

"Yokatta" jawab Sasori.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sampai di apartement Sakura.

"Sakura maaf ya,Nii-san tidak bisa menemanimu" ucap Sasori meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa,Nii-san hati-hati ya!" ucap Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam apartementnya,setiap mau masuk ke kamar apartement,ia selalu melihat kamar Naruto yang ada di depan kamarnya.

_ "Kali ini aku ingin menyusul"_ batin Sakura.

_~oOo~_

1 hari berlalu,dan akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak bisa tidur,bayangan Naruto selalu menghantuinya.

"Hari ini pun tidak bisa tidur" gumam Sakura,ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di dekat sofa "Jam 11.45" ia mengambil foto Naruto saat masih kecil "Izinkan aku tidur sebentar,aku juga merindukanmu".

Memegang foto Naruto pun tak ada hasilnya tetap saja Sakura masih belum bisa tidur,kantung hitam yang mengelilingi matanya akan bertambah lagi.

_ "Aku seperti gadis tanpa alur hidup,apa aku masih berguna?"_ Sakura menatap langit kamarnya _"Aku seperti tidak normal"_ Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah gudang "Tidak ada" gumamnya lalu pergi,ia membuka jendela apartementnya "Suasana di luar indah,tapi tidak ada lagi clan Uzumaki yang menghiasi kota Tokyo" Sakura memanjat jendela kamarnya lalu ia duduk.

_~oOo~_

"Akhirnya sampai di apartement,kalau sudah jam 12.00 berarti aku sudah boleh bekerja sebagai penjaga Sakura" ucap Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura,tepat di depan kamar Sakura ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak membawa kunci serep"O iya kuncinya,hmm kan ada kunci serep,tapi di kamarku" Ia berbalik dan menemukan kamarnya yang terkunci "Astaga kuncinyakan di jaketku,huh harus bagaimana ini?" ia menyenderkan tangannya di dinding samping pintu kamar apartementnya.

BBrrRRuuUUukkKKk

"Auuw" ringis Naruto "Oh iya kan aku udah jadi malaikat,berarti bisa nembus dinding,hahaha aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan" Naruto segera mencari kunci Sakura yang berada di laci meja belajarnya "Dapat" Ia berjalan menembus kamarnya.

"Tunggu,bukannya aku bisa menembus dinding,kenapa masih cari kunci,astaga aku ini-ergghhh" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya "Sudahlah" lalu ia menyimpan kunci serep Sakura di sakunya.

Pluuss (Naruto menembus dinding kamar Sakura)

"Sakura?" gumam Naruto "Sakura,kau dimana?" Naruto mulai sedikit berteriak,tatapan pertama Naruto saat masuk kamarnya adalah jendela yang terbuka dan bergoyang-goyang.

"Apa jangan-jangan…" Naruto segera berlari ke jendela kamar Naruto "Sakura!" ia segera menoleh ke jam dinding Sakura "Jam 12.00,berarti boleh" Naruto segera terjun,menyusul Sakura yang telah lebih dulu menyelusuri dunia.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto,ia segera memeluk Sakura "Kau nekad sekali?".

"Na…naruto?" gumam Sakura.

_~oOo~_

"Umm" gumam Sakura "Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?" tanya Sakura sembari membuka selimutnya.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" tanya Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi belajar Sakura.

"HHHuuuuuuaAAAaaaa,Si..sii..siapa kau?" tanya Sakura berbata-bata.

"Baru 2 hari tak bertemu,masa lupa?,lagi pula apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku hanya bertanya,Siapa kamu?!" tanya Sakura berteriak.

"Santai saja,kita mulai dari awal" ucap Naruto "Kau bunuh diri dan aku menyelamatkanmu,nah namaku Uzumaki naruto kelas 1 junior high,sekelas dengan Haruno sakura,bagaimana kau kenal aku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Na..na…naruto?" gumam Sakura "Kenapa?,apa jangan-jangan kau belum mati?,a..atau kau hantunya?"

"Ja…jangan sembarangan,aku ini malaikat tau" ucap Naruto memamerkan.

"Muri!" teriak Sakura,ia memegang kepalanya erat "Aku sudah frustasi berat,ini pasti halusinasi!"

"Heii,jangan be,-"

"Menjauh!Kau hanya halusinasi!" teriak Sakura,melihat keadaan Sakura Naruto menjauh dari Sakura hingga ia bersender di pintu.

_ "Kenapa?,apa dia stress?"_ batin Naruto "Sakura apa kau—"

"Jangan memanggilku!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Sakura "Seharusnya kau senang dengan keberadaanku sebagai malaikat"

"kalung Ini?" gumam Sakura,ia melepaskan genggaman kepalanya,dan memegang benda yang di lempar Naruto,sesaat Sakura menatap Naruto yang tentunduk.

"Aku minta maaf,kau pasti syok berat" ucap Naruto yang masih tertunduk dalam "Aku mati dengan strategis,aku datang tanpa memberitahumu,bahkan menyapamu,aku minta maaf"

"Lalu apa maumu?" ucap Sakura sinis.

"Aku di tugaskan untuk menjagamu" ucap Naruto seraya menatap Sakura yang memainkan kalung star pink.

"Apa!,aku akan bersama hantu Naruto!" teriak Sakura "AKu tidak mau!".

"Akukan sudah bilang kalau aku ini malaikat,aku punya sayap tahu" ucap Naruto seraya mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Malaikat?" gumam Sakura.

"Iya" jawab Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura "Kau harus percaya",Sakura sedikit merangkak mundur hingga pojok kamarnya,diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Sakura "Aku senang Naruto ada,jadi aku tidak perlu terbelenggu di dalam kesengsaraan"

"Kau sengsara?" tanya Naruto seraya memegang rambut Sakura.

"Iya" jawab Sakura,ia tertunduk dalam,jarinya memainkan kalaung star pink "Jangan mendekat"

"Sedikit-demi sedikit kau akan percaya dan terbiasa dengan ini" ucap Naruto,ia memegang tangan Sakura,mengambil kalung star pink lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura "Kau bagaikan bintang di hidupku"

"Kenapa?,kenapa tak biarkan aku mati?,kan aku bisa menyusulmu,menjadi malaikat juga" tanya Sakura,mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu namanya bunuh diri,Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto santai "Sekarang kau percaya padakukan?".

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Besok sekolah tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak,lusa baru sekolah" jawab Sakura.

"Kita main yuk" ajak Naruto "Tapi di tempat yang sepi"

"Kenapa di tempat yang sepi?" tanya Sakura seraya beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Karena aku hanya bisa dilihat olehmu" jawab Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang pergi ke dapur.

"Berbelanja?" gumam Sakura.

"Berbelanja?,kau belum belanja,inikan sudah masuk musim panas !" teriak Naruto,ia membuka kulkas Sakura dan yang ia dapati hanya makanan cepat saji,dan itupun tinggal satu kaleng.

"ya begitulah" jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung,tetap lanjut chapter ya ^^

Jangan lupa review,dan maaf kalau ceritanya geje =="

.

.

.

Zui juga sudah berusaha agar tidak ada kalimat yang hilang,mudah-mudahan sesuai harapan ya ^^


	7. Chapter 7,Best friend

**_Gomen ya minna-san Anjani lupa ngelanjut + lupa alur cerita :D  
Tapi insyaallah di chapter ini akan sedikit ada kemajuan (Mungkin)_**

**_Naruto Shippuden©Masashi Kishimoto  
Mati hanya untuk menjadi malaikat (Die only to be an angel)©Anjani_**

**_Character : Uzumaki naruto,Haruno sakura,Nara shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino, Rock lee,Tenten,Hyuga neji,Hyuga Hinata,Uchiha Sasuke,Uchiha Itachi, Minato, Kushina,Hatake Kakashi DLL_**

**_Summarry : Untuk sementara saya tidak memakai summary _**

**_Hari ini saya akan membalas review dari minna-san yang chapter 6 (Kalau dari chapter 1 kan kebanyakan )_**

**_1. (_**_ahmad azman__**)**__ "Nih ceritanya udah di update,maaf deh kalau lama,dan ceritanya agak melenceng dari alur"_

**_2. (_**_Waraney__**) **__"Ini aja aku perpendek,karena kemaren cape ngetik,sampai lupa makan :D"_

**_3. (_**_Guest__**) **__"Thank's ya,Tapi ceritanya gak selamanya seru :)"_

**_4. (_**_Dear God__** ) **__"Okay"_

**_5._**_**(**__Aurora Borealix__**)**__ "Masalah panjang pendeknya cerita,maklumi saja (saya ini termasuk golongan author yang malas melanjutkan cerita)"_

_Thank's atas reviews kalian yang memberi saya motifasi :)_

**_~Mati Hanya Untuk Menjadi Malaikat~_**

"Naruto ?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn ?" jawab Naruto dingin sembari duduk di kursi makan.

"Jangan karena kau menjadi malaikat kau bersikap sombong dan dingin ya" geram Sakura.

"Ehh siapa yang bersikap dingin?" tanya Naruto.

"Biar jadi malaikat pun kau masih tetap baka" umpat Sakura lalau duduk di depan Naruto sembari meminum teh.

"Oh iya Sakura,kau tau tidak,di sana aku bertemu Hinata dan Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Ehh maksudnya,Hyuga hinata adik dari neji-senpai?"tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya" jawab Naruto.

"Kau tertarik padanya ?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Ehhh,kenapa lari ke pertanyaan itu" celetuk Naruto.

"Gak papa sih" Sakura menyeruput tehnya.

"Kita pesta minum teh pagi-pagi buta begini lho" umpat Naruto.

"biarlah" jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh.

_~oOo~_

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja ya?" tanya Tenten pada Ino.

"Ya semoga" jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumahnya ?" saran Tenten.

"Naik ?" tanya Ino sembari mengikat rambutnya.

"Naik ?" gumam Tenten sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

Ting Tong…. Bel pintu ala keluarga Yamanaka berbunyi,Ino segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Shika" gumam Ino.

"Ohayou" sapa Shikamaru.

"Ohayou !" sapa Lee (lebih mirip berteriak).

"Heeh ada Lee juga ?" gumam Tenten.

"Masuklah" Ino menyuruh kedua sahabatnya masuk.

"Rumahmu bersih dan rapi ya" puji Lee.

"Yaaahhh begitulah" ucap Ino.

"Langsung ke inti saja,kami berdua mau mengajak kalian ke apartement Sakura" ucap Shikamaru.

"Naik ?" tanya Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Naik karpet ajaib" celetuk Lee.

"Kau ini" umpat Tenten.

"Naik mobilku" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau punya mobil ?" tanya Ino.

"Kalian pikir hanya Sasori yang punya mobil" umpat Lee.

"Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap" pinta Shikamaru "Aku akan menunggu di luar" Ino dan Tenten pun segera bersiap-siap.

"Bajuku yang keren gak ada disini" ucap Tenten.

"Mau pakai bajuku" tawar Ino.

"Gak,bajumu terlalu ribet" umpat Tenten,kini Tenten tinggal di rumah Ino sementara,untuk menemani Ino yang sedang di tinggal orang tuanya ke luar desa Konoha.

~oOo~

Tok….Tok…Tok… Ino mengetuk pintu apartement Sakura.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi ya" gumam Tenten.

"Sakurakan selalu bangun pagi" ucap Lee.

Clik,Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Minna !" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Ohayou Sakura" sapa Lee.

"Syukurlah,ku kira kau masih memakai piyama" ucap Tenten.

_"Sial kenapa mereka datang di saat kulkas kosong,mana ada Lee lagi,masa iya gak ku kasih kudapan" _batin sakura.

"apa tak keberatan jika kami masuk" ucap Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Silahkan" ucap Sakura.

"Rumahmu lumayan berantakan Sakura" ucap Lee.

"Sejak tadi kau menilai kebersihan rumah,mau jadi ketua adipura" umpat Tenten.

"Duduklah,aku akan membuat minum untuk kalian" Sakura segera berlari kecil ke dapur.

"Aku yang hangat ya Sakura !" pinta Lee.

"Umhh,Iya" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak sopan" umpat Tenten di ikuti anggukan Ino.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura kecil.

"Iya" jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa bantu aku tidak ?" tanya Sakura penu harap.

"Ya bisa" jawab Naruto.

"Aku mau minta persediaan makanmu di apartementmu,tapi kau yang mengambilnya lalu antar ke kamarku tapi gak lewat pintu tapi nembus dinding dapur bagaimana ?" tanya Sakura setelah menjelaskan semua rencananya.

"Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri ?" tanya Naruto.

"Baka ! di depan sana ada teman-teman mana bisa aku mengambilnya" ucap Sakura.

"yayaya baiklah" Naruto segera pergi menembus dinding dapur.

"Sakura mau ku bantu" ucap Ino sembari masuk ke dapur.

"aahhh tidak perlu" ucap Sakura sembari membuka kulkas _"Untuk apa aku membuka kulkas kalau yang ada Cuma makanan cepat saji"_

"Dapurmu habis di modif ulang ya ?" tanya Ino,matanya tak henti memperhatikan dapur Sakura.

"Lebih baik bergabung dengan yang lainnya" ucap Sakura sembari mendorong Ino keluar dapur.

Brrrrruuukkkkk….

"Apa itu sakura ?" tanya Ino sembari melirik ke dapur namun di lindungi oleh Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa,aku akan kembali" ucap Sakura.

"Kau ini,bisa pelan-pelan tidak bawanya" dengus Sakura memarahi Naruto.

"Gomen,Gomen" ucap Naruto sembari mengambil kaleng sarden yang jatuh _"Bukannya berterimakasih malah di marahi,haduh,haduh"_

"Ini minumannya" ucap Sakura sembari menaruh nampan berisikan minuman hangat.

"Hampir sama seperti buatan Naruto ya" ucap Lee.

"Lee" tegur Tenten "Maaf Sakura Lee tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu"

_ "Padahal itu memang buatan Naruto" _Batin Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Jahil sedikit juga boleh" gumam Naruto sembari merentangkan sayapnya.

_"Naruto"_ Sakura menatap deathglare Naruto.

Tek…. Naruto mengetek telinga Shikamaru dan Lee secara bersamaan.

"Auuu" ringis mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Ino.

"Ada yng mengetekku" jawab Lee.

"Aku juga" ucap Shikamaru.

"Naruto….jangan menganggu !" teriak Sakura membuat teman-temannya menganga.

_._

_._

_._

_Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon di maafkan (_ _)_

_._

_._

_._

_Minna ! jangan lupa Review ;)_

_._

_._


End file.
